thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliara Syndacus
Eliara Syndacus is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use her without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). She might be District partners with Rodeo Baldios , I dunno. Tribute-y Stuff Name: Eliara "Elly" Syndacus Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 14 Appearance: Eliara has a slim face and big, bright green eyes which are always closely observing her surroundings. Her hair is black with bright red highlights in her bangs. Her body is overall rather well-toned, with decently defined muscles in her arms and legs. She's about a C-cup (BECAUSE THAT INFORMATION IS TOTALLY IMPORTANT). Strengths: Elly is pretty powerful, physically. Those muscles of hers aren't just for show. She's quite skilled in unarmed combat (and not too shabby with knives, either). Weaknesses: While her body is strong, her mind is the opposite. She's naturally submissive and easy to manipulate (though she does have bouts of dominance, generally during combat). She's obsessed with combat to the point where she may go to great lengths just to fight someone. Personality: Elly is a very bubbly, cheerful person. She seems like the kind of person who has no cares in the world, and really, she doesn't...except for when it comes to fighting (and keeping her parents happy). She's quite a tomboy, and doesn't care for any of that girly stuff like "makeup" and "nail polish" or even "long hair". Despite her bubbly exterior, she has very low self esteem (though she hides it very well). She's not the brightest light in the closet, but she's definitely not the dimmest. Backstory/History: Eliara's life has been out of her control from the moment she was conceived. Her parents aspired for her to become a victor, and so subjected her to harsh training from the moment she could handle it.They never really cared for her as a human being, just as an object which will eventually allow them to become famous. Her childhood being what it was, it's rather surprising that Elly became what she did. Instead of becoming shy and withdrawn from lack of social contact, she became friendly and outgoing to allow herself the interaction she lacked. However, the training had a lasting effect on her. She constantly craved the thrill she gets in combat, and suffered from bouts of extreme aggression to satisfy her urges. She often got into fights, occasionally beating her opponents so badly that they needed medical attention. Her existance continued on in an endless cycle of friendliness and aggression, her parents encouraging her behaviour the whole way, until the day she was finally reaped. Interview Angle: Eliara will be herself and answer any questions to the best of her ability. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab some supplies before sprinting the hell out of there. Games Strategy: Elly plans to simply wander aimlessly and go with the flow, fighting tributes as they come along. She'll only fight them one-on-one, though. Signature Weapon(s): Elly prefers using her hands and feet, but is also competent at using knives. Token: The black fingerless gloves she wears, which was a gift from her parents. Height: 6'0" Fears: Despite how much she enjoys getting herself into trouble, Elly is extremely afraid of dying. She also fears letting down her parent's expectations. Alliance: She's willing to ally with anyone who seems friendly enough. Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped